Hunter and Prey
by Kyron
Summary: 2007 Movie.  Slash.  Ratchet x Jazz.  Hunters stalk their prey, waiting for the most opportune time to strike.  These two are no different, wanting to take what's theirs, just waiting for the right time.


**Hunter and Prey**

His place or my place, it didn't really matter to either of us. Usually, it was an instance of whose was closest at the time. In this case, we were in his quarters. I don't really remember getting here, just knowing that the sooner we were behind closed doors, the better.

He'd been merciless lately, giving constant grazing touches before vanishing nearly as fast as he appeared. Sometimes, it'd happen in a crowded room, other times in a corridor amongst a group of mech's making their way to home from their respective shifts. He'd send me cryptic messages, text or images that would make no sense to anyone who might happen across them but had a specific meaning for me. I knew was just trying to drive me insane with it all. And he was succeeding. By the time I was able to corner him, my systems were screaming at me. I needed him, now. He gave me one of those infuriating cheeky smiles, somehow managing to look so amazingly enticing and completely innocent at the same time. Somehow, he'd slip past me, time and time again, torturing and teasing me to the point of total frustration.

We'd ended up here, after both our shifts had ended. I managed to pin him to the floor within moments of entering the room, enjoying the feeling of his form struggling against me. It was rare that I got the jump on him. He was usually the hunter and I the prey and so the unexpected switch in our roles was surprisingly pleasant, and I had no intentions of squandering the opportunity. His frame is smaller than mine, the most sensitive spots hidden in folds of armor that my hands can't fit into. His hands seem to go everywhere, agile fingers finding nooks and crannies that shouldn't be sensitive, and yet, the slightest touch seemed to burn them like plasma fire. I have the benefit of knowing how he's put together, what 'makes him tick', and I exploit it as much as possible. I enjoy making him thrash and arch at my touch. His senses are more heightened than a 'normal' mech. It's part of his design, a seemingly endless network of sensors giving information on total surroundings. Even now, as the sensors are feeding him data from everywhere, it's still one of his greatest weapons.

I couldn't be bothered with analyzing anything about it right now, however. I was engrossed in finding every spot I could think of and trying to set his neural nets alight to notice my own weight shifting. Next thing I knew, I found myself quite unceremoniously spun on my back, the chief saboteur hunched on his knees over my thighs. The glint in his optics was feral and bright. He was hunting me now and I had no intentions of giving in without putting up some sort of fight. I backed away, quickly as I could, but soon found my path stopped by the corner of the room. Silver metal slinked forward. He knew I was trapped, I knew I was trapped, and that my turn as hunter had ended.

He closed the distance with a quiet efficiency, like one of the large cats so often shown on the humans educational channels. He stalked, baited and took his time. Soon, was close enough to where our armor creaked from the contact. He sat back on my thighs, firmly pinning me down between his legs. A silver hand clamped down on my hip and he pressed his cheek right up to my audio.

"Tryin' to run away, doc?"

I couldn't even speak, every system, redundant and primary, was completely tuned to him now, demanding further contact. I know I trembled a bit when I felt him smile.

"Good. I haven't had my fun with you, yet." he purred, pulling away just slightly. I could tell, just from the look on his face, that I was in trouble. But once his hands started moving, I forgot to be worried about it.

He's a very talented mech, surpassing his peers in a variety of tasks and abilities. One that he takes personally is his innate ability to knock a mech out through power surges alone. He is quite good at it and takes any time he gets to use as practice. This time was no different. I woke several cycles later, still seated and hunched against the wall. He had moved to sit beside me, and seemed quite content to be curled up on my shoulder with his face resting in the crook of my neck.

I let my mind replay this last encounter, remembering the heated and frantic movements performed by both of us. It had been different this time, desperate even, and just the memory caused me to shiver. He woke then, light sleeper that he is, and nuzzled my neck contently.

"Miss me much, Jazz?" I asked, recalling the discrete, yet blazingly obvious only to me, advances throughout the day.

I felt him smile again, though he kept nuzzling.

"Been too long. Got tired of waitin'." he replied, lightly dragging a clawed hand across my chest plates. It was like an automatic reaction, my intakes hitched and my body arched towards the touch.

A quick check to my chronometer and I realized that yes, it really -had- been quite some time since we'd had a chance to meet like this. It must have showed that I was about to apologize for the inconsistent frequency of our meetings but another torturous raking of fingers over armor caused the words to die in my vocalizer.

"I got you for now and I'm keeping you for as long as I feel like. If you have to leave, I can personally guarantee it will not be under your own power, Ratch." he said, voice low and promising.

I groaned and trembled, my entire body craving his touches and attentions, hoping that he lived up to his word and, at the same time, knowing he would. Jazz doesn't make promises on the pretense of not keeping them. As his hands began working again, I made my own silent promise to him before my processors gave in to the sensations being sent to it. Our roles -would- change again and he would become my prey before our time here was finished. But for now, I was content to be his victim, letting him do as he wished because he and I both knew, his time would come.


End file.
